Final Fantasy VII: Zack POV
by mystere23
Summary: This is an AU story of if Zack had lived after being shot at the end of Crisis Core. Zack was saved by the Turks and later returns to Cloud and Aerith. Where does Zack and Cloud go from here?
1. Chapter 1

Zack struggled to gaze where he saw Cloud heading into Midgar. He was extremely relieved to see that his friend had made it through the Mako addiction. To him it seemed like days ago he was coming out of the Shinra Mansion after fighting Sephiroth with Cloud, best friend and his legacy. But he knew that in a few days to him was actually nearly 4 years.

"I hope that Aerith will be fine,"

Zack thought this as he saw even more white. He thought he was hearing some strange roaring sounds, and he saw a helicopter. Then three familiar people got out of the copter. Reno, Rude, and Cisseni.

"God's," Cisseni shouted.

Tears came to her face, they were to late. She really hoped and believed they could get to them sooner. It was then that she realized the blond one was not there. She approached Zack, picking up his hand to see if there was any life in him.

She felt a faint pulse.

"Zack, stay with us!"

She was unsure if he could hear or not

Reno and Rude approacehed with a medical bed. They would take him to Junon, to a private medical doctor. This was a priate mission requested by the new head of Solider, Kunsell. It was only shortly after Kunsell was promoted to 1st class, that Tseng, himself, requested that he be the new head. The fact of the matter was that Solider and the Turks had mergered into one area. The only problem was that he was there for show... the real person in charge of it was Scarlet. But the Turks themselves did a ton of "under the table" missions all the time.

It was only hours later that they arrived in Junon.

15 hours later...

The doctor who treated him came out.

"I must say, I didn't think that we could save him, but we were able to... however, he will need about a week to recuperate... he is conscious now if you want to see him, but keep it short."

Tseng looked at Cisseni, as he came into the room only seconds ago.

"Go, but be quick there has been an attack on Midgar, and we have to go and find a groups where-abouts."

Cisseni went into the room. Zack had a few scars here and there, but was otherwise looked like he was not shot at all. This doctor was truly amazing.

Zack, who thought for sure he was done for, only to see who was his savior. And realized it may only be temporary.

"So, why did you save me, just to kill me yourself?" Zack questioned.

Cisseni shook her head.

"It's not like that at all, we need your help, but for now, you just rest."

Just then Tseng came in.

"We tried to beat the Shinra security to their ambush, but we failed. We do have a task for you, but now is no the time, as we need to get back to Midgar to find a group known as Avalanche."

Zack had heard the group, but he never thought they would be the target of the Turks.

"You see, Zack, Cesseni said, they have blown up the number one reactor during the time we took you here, and now we need to find them to..."

"Destroy them?" Zack asked finishing their sentence.

"Not exactly, Tseng said, we have a plan to use Avalanche, as your friend, Cloud was seen helping them blow up the Mako reactor 1. We want their help to catch Sephiroth."

"But, Cloud... Zack started."

"Killed Sephiroth, Cisseni finished and continued, we have been having reports near bone village of a tall man with a long sword and long white hair, and glowing eyes."

"We will call you in about a week to bring you to Midgar, but we need to get moving, now."

Zack had to laugh at this. In some ways it is irony that his legacy would be the one to cause trouble for Shinra. But he would need more convincing he thought to help out Shinra, after everything he had seen with what it had done. As he drifted off to sleep he asked:

"Angeal, what would the honorable thing to do be?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In case you are wondering about this chapter and how I came up with the idea for this story Here is the time line. This chapter will take place right after Zack recovered, so in other words, we will not see any of his recovery. Of course what would there be? He would be in bed resting, and thinking about going on the mission, and of course Aerith. I am also saying that it will be about a week from the time that Cloud and the group blow up two reactors, and make it to the Shinra building. Of course we do not really know for sure. We know that it was a day when Cloud and Barrett bombed the first reactor and then headed for the next reactor. Then we know that it was overnight he spent with Aerith. So, I factor in that Cloud was out of it for a day until Aerith found him in her church (3 days so far) a day in wall-market, a day in the aftermath of the plate incident, and an overnight visit at Aerith's house. This puts it at 6 days, which is when the group gets captured. I am also factoring in the day that the group was in prison.

I came up with the idea for this story after seeing the ending to the Crisis Core Ending. I wondered had the Turks shown up at any point either prior to the battle or on a return trip to the area, if Zack might have lived. (End A/N)

Guardian

After the first few days, it seemed as if time just seemed to creep slowly. Zack was going crazy. He wondered if Aerith was alright. But mostly he dreaded the next meeting with Tseng. It was a very long week in any case. Zack wondered how Aerith was doing and really began to miss her. In a lot of ways he wondered if she had moved on. Lets see, she must be about 21 one now he thought. Funny, we were both kids back then, but I have missed the end of my teenage years. Obviously she had moved on he told himself. She was far to beautiful to not have met someone, but then again, he did have that letter that she sent. Maybe, when she said "last," she figured that he had forgotten her.

Just then Tseng walked in the room.

"How are you doing?" Tseng asked.

"Let's just say I am bored," Zack answered.

"Still haven't changed," Tseng replied.

Zack started to get up and pulled out his old mythril sword as he gave his Buster Sword to Cloud.

"So what is my mission," Zack asked.

"Well, it is not an easy one. We have reports of Sephiroth heading towards Midgar," Tseng said.

"So my mission is to..."

"No, Tseng interrupted, we have captured Cloud and avalanche, as well as Aerith."

"What!" Zack shouted.

"We were ordered by Hojo, but Reeve wants them to escape, as he does not trust Hojo with the last surviving Ancient. We need you to protect Aerith. We have reason to believe that Sephiroth may try and target her if he was to find out about her also being an Ancient."

"So how will they escape?" Zack asked.

"We have them in a cells in the Shinra building. We are going to have you in a cell opposite of Cloud... At about 5 am Midgar standard time, your door and Cloud's door will open. You will reunite with the group. From there you will travel and protect Aerith... Seeing as your relationship with her, you should have no problem gaining her trust, since she already has it," Tseng finished.

"So, assuming we defeat Sephiroth what next? She is captured and...

"No, Zack, Tseng cut in, The Turks will make it look like you and her are dead, but you will be free. We have been working with this case for a long time. While Shinra could benefit from an Ancient in our science department, me, Cisseni, Reno, and Rude just do not trust Hojo.

"Can't blame you on that, Zack said.

Tseng and Zack got on a Helicopter and headed towards Midgar.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Also feel free to leave suggestions for the development of the story. I have a general flow idea, but what goes on between will be what I need help with, particular character interactions.

Assassination

It was around 12 am Midgar standard time when Zack arrived in the cell. The cells were the ones they used years ago in the science department to hold experiments that Hojo had. Zack knew that he had three hours until his and Zack's door would open. He was then supposed to knock out the guard and free Cloud and Avalanche.

Zack laid down in bed to catch a few hours sleep. Thankfully, one of the skills he learned in Solider early was to train his mind to wake up at certain hours.

"_I will be back soon, it is just a short investigation."_

"_I'll be waiting, Zack," Aerith said._

_Zack was holding a piece of paper. _

"_The thing I really want is to spend more time with you."_

Zack jumped awake.

"Damn it, I wish almost five years had not gone past."

Zack checked his phone for the time. 2:58 Midgar standard time. He then did some squats to wake himself up until the door suddenly opened. He looked to the left for the guard creeping eerily. He started to pull his sword out, but then he realized that the guard was already dead and there was a trial of blood leading to the door.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Zack," a familiar voice said from behind.

Zack turned around to see Cloud for the first time in a week. It was good to see his friend.

"How did you survive?" Cloud asked.

"It's a long story, but we don't have time, we need to find out what has happened."

Cloud picked up the keys tossing Zack a set.

"Cloud you get everyone, I will open up this cell."

Cloud noticed that he knew right away that the cell was Aerith's. He decided to ask about it later.

Zack walked into the cell. He was amazed at the site he saw. Aerith had grown more beautiful during their time apart. She was even still wearing the ribbon that he bought her all those years ago. She was wearing the most amazing pink dress, which buttoned up from the front in the middle. Finally there was a vest. He squatted down and whispered.

"Aerith..."

Aerith's eyes jumped open.

"Zack," she said jumping out of bed. and into his arms.

"Where have you been, why have you not contacted me?" Aerith asked.

Zack returned the embrace. It felt good to hold her again. While their relationship had not developed much four years ago, he knew that he did love her then.

"I will tell you everything later, but we need to get out of here. The guard has been killed and there is a trail of blood. I think we should investigate it."

The walked out arm and arm. Zack had to admit that this felt so good after so long. Cloud was there and he kind of glanced a little and made a weird look at Zack and then quickly gained his composure.

"Zack?" another voice said that he knew.

"Tifa?" he said.

"You know each other?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, Zack answered."

Just then two more characters approached. One was a big bearly guy with a gun grafted where his right hand was, and a creature that looked like a dog with his tail on fire.

"Yo Cloud, who's this?" the bigger guy asked.

"He's a friend, Cloud answered."

The creature suddenly spoke, "I will scoot ahead you guys follow." and he took off.

The bigger guy turned around. "I'll clean up, you'll follow Red."

"Cloud I think we should split into two groups, I will stay here and help him out, you go with Aerith and Tifa."

In a few minutes the room was straitened up. Zack learned this guy's name was Barrett during this time.

Their was a trail of blood that they followed through the science floor and then on a floor he had never been on. There was slashes all over the walls. This was one of the worst sights Zack had seen sense Sephiroth burned Nibelhiem. All the staff and guards were killed.

Zack knew they were approaching the president's floor,even though he never went that far up. As soon as they got there, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa were in front of the desk looking at the president. Barrett aimed his gun at the President. It was then that he and everyone noticed the sword sticking out of the president.

"He's dead, the leader of Shinra Inc. is dead, Barrett stated."

Just then Palmer peered his head from a pillar and started to run.

Zack quickly jumped in front of him while Barrett and Cloud grabbed him.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Uhh.. Seph... Sephiroth came, Palmer answered."

"Sephiorth.. Cloud said."

"Do you mean that you actually saw Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Uh... Would I lie at a time like this... anyway, he was saying something about us not having the promised land."

"So he's a good guy then, and he is here to protect the planet from the Shinra?" Barrett asked.

Cloud shook his head, "Save the planet, a good guy, no way, me and Zack know Sephiroth his mission is different."

Just then they were interrupted by a helicopter landing outside, and Palmer used this opportunity to loosen himself and ran outside.

"Rufus, I forgot about him, Barrett stated disappointed."

It was clear that for some reason this guy had issues with Shinra. But for now it would have to wait until another day for his reason, if he did share it with him.

Cloud, Barrett, Red, Tifa, and Aerith headed towards the door to greet the president.

Tifa asked, "Who is Rufus?"

Barrett answered her, "Vice President Rufus, President Shinra's son.


	4. Chapter 4

A Promise Long Overdue

The entire group ran out to see the new president. Rufus was getting out of the Helicopter.

"So, Sephiroth was really here."

He then noticed the entire group.

"Who are you guys?"

Cloud was the first to Answer:

"I'm Cloud, ex-Soldier 1st class."

That is not true, Zack thought to himself, but for now ignored it.

"I'm from Avalanche, Barrett stated."

"Same here, Tifa answered as well."

Aerith said, "A flower girl from the slums."

Then the creature spoke again yet again amazing Zack.

"A research specimen."

Rufus then looked at Zack.

"I used to be with Soldier as well."

Rufus just shrugged.

"Wow what a crew... Well, I am Rufus President of Shinra."

Barrett glared at him harshly.

"You only president cause yer old man died."

Rufus again shrugged, obviously it meant little to him that his dad was dead.

"Exactly... and I will let you hear my inauguration speech.

"Old man tried to control the world with power, it seemed to be working.

Work at Shinra, earn your fee, if a terrorist attacks, Shinra will send Soldier.

It looks perfect on the outside... But I do things different...

I will control the world with fear!

It takes to much to do it like my dad."

Tifa, broke the pause at the end of the speech, "He likes to make speeches just like his dad.:

"Get out of this building with Aerith, Cloud told Barrett."

The whole group looked at Cloud.

"The Hell's that sposed to mean?" Barrett asked.

"I'll explain later, Cloud responded, Barrett this is the real crisis for the planet... Zack and I can take care of him."

Barrett just nodded and along with Tifa, Red and Aerith they all approached the exit.

"Why do you want to fight me," Rufus suddenly said as he was getting his shotgun out.

"You seek the promised land, and Sephiroth," Cloud Stated.

"Exactly... did you know he was an Ancient?" Rufus asked.

"Well a lot has happened, in any case I can't let you or Sephiroth have the promised land," Cloud answered him.

"President, I said, there are two of us you can't win."

"Winning is not my objective, it is more to stall you, he replied."

He then jumped in the air and a guard hound jumped out and cast a barrier on Rufus. Rufus started firing all over the place laughing.

"Cloud, I will take out the guard hound, you get rufus."

Cloud nodded and charged at Rufus.

This should be an easy fight, Zack thought. He drew the mythrial sword and performed in Octoslash on it. This quickly killed the guard dog.

Meanwhile Cloud was busy blocking all kinds of shots from Rufus. He just could not get close to him. Zack charged toward Rufus.

Rufus realizing that he was now outnumbered leapt off the building onto he nearby helicopter's landing platform.

Zack and Cloud rushed down to the floor where they noticed Tifa was waiting for them.

"Where is Aeirth?" Zack asked.

"She went on ahead with Barrett, with Red and Barrett... What about Rufus?" She answered and asked.

"We couldn't finish him, it's going to get complicated to get out, Cloud said."

"Well that is true, Zack responded, he probably has the Shinra army around the building."

"I do have one idea, Cloud said, they have two bikes and a truck on display."

"Well that is good to know," Zack said.

The three got on an elevator and took it down to the third floor where one bike was. Cloud got off on this elevator. Zack and Cloud then took the elevator to the display room to get the third bike.

"You might run ahead seeing as how it will take a minute to hot-wire this bike. The always leave the key in the truck."

Tifa nodded in response to go and get the other three. It took Zack a minute to hot wire the bike. He throttled forward and saw Cloud heading down the stairs on the right stair case so he went down the left. Tifa was getting in her vehicle with Aerith s her co-pilot. Barrett and Red jumped in the back of the truck.

Zack and Cloud drove the Bike to the third floor with Tifa behind them.

"Tifa, Cloud shouted, your going to want to ramp off after we go, just go as fast as you can, we should all easily make the jump onto the nearby road, and avoid the army."

"Yeah, Zack shouted in response, They would be caught off guard and we would have only the local groups to cater to."

Tifa nodded that she was ready. Both Zack and Cloud revved the engine and shot out the window. As soon as they landed, they both drew their swords. Cloud drew his buster sword that Zack had given him, and Zack pulled out his mythrial sword. they were easily able to steer one handed.

"Cloud you handle any search bikes on the right side, I got the left," Zack yelled, while the whole group was traveling at about 144 km/hr.

The first couple patrol bikes came. Zack easily knocked the guy off his bike and it toppled onto the guy who was paces behind him. They then turned onto the highway that they were currently building where Sector Six would be. Cloud had knocked off several other bikers. Zack had noticed that Cloud seemed more confident, and quicker than he remembered him. Not to bad for someone who a week ago had a huge amount of Mako poisoning.

Zack noticed another biker guard quickly approaching. Zack cut the engine in half. They rounded another corner and were forced into the off ramp that the sign said out of order. Three more bikers approached and Cloud quickly leaped off and slashed one of the bikers and the bike that the bike patrolman was using toppled onto the other guy causing him to crash. Cloud then used the bike that was now rolling on the ground to land on and then he leaped back onto his bike.

This stunned Zack as he had never seen anyone do this, except for Sephiroth. He then had to ask himself, "What did Hojo do to Cloud?" This worried him to, because Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth also had something done to them by the same man, and they all went mad. Of course he had to admit that Angeal had come to his senses long ago, and Genesis seemed to near the end. The whole group had to now slam on their brakes as if they went any further.

The good news was that there were no patrol men, the bad news was there was a machine originally meant for the Wutai war behind them.

"Cloud, you help everyone off the plate, I will take care of this," Zack said.

Zack got off his bike and performed a lucky star technique to boost his attack power. He then rolled out of the way to avoid an attack from the twin burner.

Zack then jumped on the back of it and started hacking away. It was then that Cloud approached, having gotten the group to safety. Cloud jumped into the air performing a braver technique that he saw Angeal use only once.

After this move the machine shut down. Cloud then led Zack to the escape cable that he used to get the rest of the group down. Once they were down, Cloud looked around.

"All right, let's go."

Suddenly Barrett spoke up.

"We needs a group leader for our journey, course only me could be leader.

Tifa shook her head.

"I think that it should be Zack," Aerith said.

"Nonsense, Cloud is a natural leader," Tifa told her.

"Barrett looked down.

"Well maybe both of them, as we cannot have 6 people strolling down the fields, it's askin for trouble."

Aeirth said, "that is a good idea, we have two 1st class Soldiers, two strong attackers and two of us who are good with Materia. Since we can form two groups with one of each, it should be grouped like this."

Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett all formed one group. Zack, Red and Aerith formed the second group.

"Where should we go from here?" Tifa asked.

Zack checked the clock knowing that they had spent the whole night awake.

"Well I think we could all use some rest for about a day."

"But Sephiroth..." Cloud replied.

"Cloud, what good would it be to follow him when all of us are exhausted... we can chase him after we are all rested."

"Barrett suddenly cut in, "There is a town to the north east of here about 1.5 km away."

"That is good," Zack said.

Zack Aerith and Red took off and they climbed up a hill that led away from the plate they were under of Midgar.

Zack suddenly broke the long silence as they were now under the sun as it was rising and in the sky.

"Sorry," he said to Aerith.

"For what? she asked.

"Well, I made a promise about 5 years ago, and I finally was able to show you the sky."

"Thats right, she replied... it is so beautiful she said. You are right."

"I told you, but I find you more beautiful, Aeirth, and this sky represents a new beginning for both of us."

He then embraced Aerith in their very first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

R&R

Aerith embraced the kiss, but only briefly and then pulled away. This surprised Zack.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"It was a great kiss, Aerith replied, its just so strange... I gave up on you coming back in my life... even thought that you found someone else. I sent you"

"89 letters, Zack interrupted, I received the last one a few days ago"

"Its been nearly five years, and I feel as if I am drawn to another," Aerith stated.

"Cloud?" Zack answered.

"Like I said, I thought you just moved on, and the sad thing is that we were together for nearly a year before you left for Nibelheim, and then I never heard a word, then you just appear in my life, but the truth is, I have known Cloud for a week, and we have already spent more time together then we ever did," Aerith said.

"I am sorry," Zack said.

"Just, tell me what happened to you," Aerith replied.

"Could we do this while we move, Red suddenly cut in, We got a couple of miles anyways."

So as they walked Zack started to tell about the whole ordeal.

He told Aerith about how himself Cloud and Sephiroth were sent there to investigate a reactor. About how Sephiroth found out his mother was Jenova, and how he retreated to the basement in this mansion studying all these books about the Ancients. Zack then told her how he went mad when he found out Shinra created him in this experiment, so Sephiroth burned the town. Zack then moved on to tell her that he first confronted Sephiroth and tried to battle him, but Sephiroth overpowered him. It was then that Cloud came in and beat Sephiroth.

"He even was stabbed through the chest, but Cloud was so angry that he just used the sword that was in him, and it sent Sephirtoth flying and was defeated."

"That is amazing!" Aerith said.

"Yeah I was pretty surprised myself... I thought it was over as soon as Cloud was stabbed," Zack said.

"So what happened next?"

"The next thing I know, I woke up outside of this glass tube, and I released Cloud, who was in a tube and was exposed to a high level of Mako," Zack answered.

"What then?" Aerith asked.

"Well originally, I decided to return to Midgar to be with you, but I found out Genesis still lived, so I went there along with Angeal, whom was still alive to save him."

"You weren't successful?" Aerith asked.

"Well, yes and no... we battled but he died, Zack answered, but it was then that I got your last letter."

"Just my last letter?" Aerith questioned.

"I also found out that four years had passed, and then I decided to go to Midgar with Cloud, and to see you again," Zack stated.

"So...where were you when Cloud first arrived?" Aerth asked.

"When I got to the outskirts of Midgar... there was a legion of infantry men, I knew from the beginning that I would not win, but I still put up one hell of a fight, I might have won, if it was not for something called fatigue. There were three left, but I could barely move... and they gunned me down," Zack explained.

"Gunned you!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was then that Cloud came out of his Mako addiction and I gave him my sword, my dreams and honor... thinking that I was going to die," Zack said.

"But you are alive," Aerith stated.

"The Turks showed up a few minutes after I left and took me to a private doctor in Junon where I rested for a week and was given treatment," Zack stated.

"And now you are back here, with me?" Aerith asked.

"They hired me to do two things... they knew Sephiroth was not dead, and they knew me and Cloud stood the biggest chance of defeating him... They also wanted me to protect you, because they, and I knew if Sephiroth were to discover your secret, he would target you," Zack told her.

"You know... about me, they told you?" Aerith asked surprised.

"Well, Zack paused, Cisseni told me near the time we started seeing each other, I just never brought it up, because I could tell you tried to hide it."

Just then they arrived at Kalm.

"This is a lot to absorb, Aerith stated, and I need time."

She went to the Kalm Inn. Red who had been listing approached Zack.

"That is a fascinating story," Red said, and went to the inn as well.

Great! Zack thought. I make it back in her life, and she is not sure of things. Guess I can't blame her since I have been gone for four years. But it still feels like a few weeks to me. Zack decided to head to the bar for a drink.

When he got there, he noticed the Tseng was there waiting for him already.

"How did she take your story?" He asked sipping a shot of whisky.

"Not to well, I think to much time has passed," Zack told him sitting down.

"Its to be expected..." Tseng said.

"So what brings you to this town?" Zack asked.

"Two things, one is to give you an update on Sephiroth, and to give you this," Tseng explained giving Zack a box that was sealed with a ton of letters.

"These?" Zack asked.

"88 letters that Aerith wrote for you."

Zack was stunned, so Tseng had the other letters and he just did not know where to send them.

"It was unexpected that Sephiroth killed the president, but in a way it is ironic at the same time, because, Shinra company was considering removing him from office and placing his son in his place. We just felt that he did things to old fashioned. But in any case, Sephiroth may be heading to Junon," Tseng told Zack and walked out before Zack could say anything.

Zack, deciding to return to his room for the night, got up and left, instead of having that drink. When he got to his room, Cloud was in his room as well, and they had to share a room that night.

"Were you in Nibelhiem?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Swamp Crossing

Zack was surprised by the questions, because Cloud was there.

"Well, you and I were both there," Zack answered.

"Do you remember what happened when I went into the room with Sephiroth, after he went ballistic?" Cloud asked.

"First, you slashed him injuring him severally."

"Then what?" Cloud asked.

"You really don't remember?" Zack questioned.

Cloud shook his head.

Zack was worried about this. The Mako addiction he had may be affecting his memory, which maybe why he thinks he was a 1st class Solider.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember of the incident?" Zack asked.

So Cloud began to tell Zack about the whole incident. Almost everything was what happened in Zack's mind, except for two things. The first is that Cloud could not seem to know where Zack was. The second was that Cloud was mistaken himself for Zack. In fact the roles he described Zack was the role Cloud was.

"Cloud, do you know what Mako addiction is?"

Cloud nodded in response.

"After everything was done, I pulled you out of a Mako tank, and you had a high exposure to the Mako. I hoped against all hope that you would live. And that is what happened. But I think you may have some traces of it left."

Cloud sat down on the bed. To Cloud a lot of this made sense to him.

"Cloud, there is a doctor I would like you to meet. He has his practice in Junon, which is where we need to go anyways... but in the meantime I suggest we get some sleep: Zack concluded.

_The Next morning_

The whole group met downstairs ready to leave. There was a mythrial mine about 2 miles away. The group decided to split into two groups again. Cloud, Aerith, and Red formed one group. Zack, Tifa and Barret formed another group.

"So, Tifa, how many Shinra lackeys do you have fer friends?" Barret asked.

Tifa chuckled at this comment, "Just 2. Of course you know that Cloud and I grew up together, Zack was also at the Nibelhiem incident Cloud discussed last night, but... does it really matter?"

The group saw the other group near a swamp. After walking for several miles. The swamp seemed to be about a mile long. The water was not deep at all.

"We got a problem," Cloud stated.

"There is something called a Midgar Zolom that is infesting this swamp, making it nearly impossible to cross," Aerith said.

"The Hell's that?" Barret asked.

Zack remembered when he was a 3rd class Solider operative they would be sent about once a week to exterminate them. But the surprising thing was that whenever they thought they exterminated one, the next day a new one was back. They even sent Hojo to investigate it and he determined that there were underground tunnels that were buried under the mountains that had a whole colony of these things living in them. They normally do not swim out, but one always does.

Meanwhile, Cloud was telling Barret that they are a 30 foot long snake that preys on people crossing the swamp. and the worst thing is that it picks up on footsteps in the marsh.

"I think we can take it," Zack suggested.

The entire group stared at Zack blankly.

"The Hell?" Barret asked.

"No, he's right," Cloud stated.

"Shinra used to dispatch 3rd level Solider members to dispatch them," Zack continued.

"And we have two 1st class Soldiers with us," Cloud finished.

"We still need a plan," Zack said.

"I got it, Cloud began, me and you will attack the thing head on, meanwhile, Barret you shoot the head from outside the swamp, Tifa you try to climb on its tail when it gets close and beat the heck out of it, and Aerith you cast Thundara on it, and try to watch out for weakened group members and heal them. Finally Red, you help Tifa out.

"That should work," Zack confirmed.

"Is everyone ready, because I am going to call it, and as soon as we kill it, we need to run as fast as we can across the swamp, as we do not want to get attacked by another while we are in the swamp, so be quick?" Cloud asked.

"If this fails, but we live, Barret began, I will personally kill you both, with my bad arm."

Zack chuckled nervously about this. Cloud had already summoned the creature, and a 30 foot giant water snake came out.

"Now, everyone," Zack ordered.

Barret began firing at the creature's head which more or less stunned the creature. Tifa was already on the creature with Red doing their best to get to the top and attack the head. Aerith began to cast Thundara on the creature as well. Zack charged over and started swinging his mythrial sword at the Zolom. Cloud of course had his Buster sword out and was hacking away.

The creature noticing that Aerith was causing the most damage used its tail to swipe Aerith knocking her out and out of the battle. Barret was still firing with everything he had doing his best to compensate for their new lack of ranged fighters. The creature noticed that there were two on his head tried to stand taller to throw them off, but it did not work.

Cloud performed a Climhazard, which involved sticking his sword into the creature then jumping up, cutting the creature in half.

"Everyone get into the water and stay under for a minute," Zack ordered, as he grabbed Aerith and dove into the water along with the group.

There was a giant flash of red that looked like a bomb had gone off and then it was gone. The group ran as fast as they could across the water. Zack was the last to get across since he was carrying Aerith.

As the group was getting out of the water, they all looked in horror as another Zolom was there, but it was dead and pierced into a nearby tree.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" Cloud asked.

"I'd say this Sephiroth's pretty damn strong," Barret said.

"Our enemy is someone who can do this?" Tifa asked.

Red stated, "Its power that should be respected."

"I guess Sephiroth has gotten a lot stronger than I remember," Zack concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

Camp Out

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, and I am pleased that this story is coming along. Please keep reviewing though as the more reviews I receive the easier it is to motivate myself to write. I have a pretty good idea of how this story is going to progress, its just getting it on text.)

The group hiked a few more miles after seeing what was left of the Zolom that Sephiroth vanquished. They came to a cave as night was starting to fall.

"This must be the Mythrial Cave, Barret said, the Shinra mine mythrial, or at one time... until Mako became a better resource."

"I think that is a good idea," Zack declared, as there may be heavy monster flow and little light in the cavern."

"We will need a temporary shelter, food and fire," Cloud stated.

"I will lead a hunting party to gather food, with perhaps..." Red started.

"Me!" Barret shouted excitedly while loading his gun.

"We wan the food to have meat on it still, not shreds of meat," Tifa explained.

"Tifa would you like to help with that?" Red asked.

"I will build shelters and stay with Aerith since she is still weak from battling the Zolom," Zack stated.

Aerith kind of blushed at this statement but was glad that she did not have to go much as her head was still hurting.

This left Cloud and Barret to gather the fire wood.

Zack set out at once to start building the shelter.

"So, how did you meet Cloud?" Zack asked out of the blue.

"Well... you will laugh, but the same way we met, he crashed through the roof," Aerith asked.

Zack was stunned.

"He fell through the roof?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Aerith stated, and it was just repaired too!"

"You mean when I crashed in?" Zack asked.

Aerith nodded.

"At first I thought he was you, you know he fell through the roof, facial similarities, and he was 1st class and so where you."

Just then the group came finished with their tasks. The group ate a hearty meal and most turned in. Zack, however could not sleep, instead he went out of the camp and sat near a thicket of trees. He began doing squats when he heard someone coming from behind. As he turned around, it was Aerith.

"Your doing better," Zack said while sitting down.

"Yes, thanks, Aerith said joining him.

"I wish I had never gone to Nibelheim with Sephiroth," Zack said after a period of silence.

"Me too, Aerith said."

"What bothers me the most is that for you, you had to wait on me for 4 years, and have changed so much, but for me it still seems like it was a few weeks ago I left Midgar for the mission," Zack exclaimed.

"Its tough," Aerith agreed.

"But... I do not think you gave up hope in me entering your life again, I mean... look at what you are wearing," Zack explained pointing out her pink dress.

Aerith was shocked that he would remember a silly agreement like that.

"So why did you wear it?" Zack asked.

"I bought this the day after you left, Aerith stated, but for some about a week ago I felt something inside tell me to wear it. I decided that if I did not hear from you again..."

"You would give up the idea that I would come back," Zack finished.

"It was the next day that Cloud fell into the church and then a lot of things happened and then you came back into my life," Aerith explained.

Zack looked at Aerith who looked a lot better than she did after fighting that Zolom.

"Can we really pick up where we left off, Zack," Aerith asked.

"I believe we can, the minute that I came out of that chamber that Hojo put me into, I thought of nothing but getting back to you," Zack said.

It comforted Aerith to hear this. She had to admit that she still and had not ever stopped loving Zack. Their was only thing that worried her.

"What about Cloud, I would hate," Aerith began.

"Trust me, he has feelings for someone else, even if he will not admit it," Zack interrupted.

"You mean Tifa," Aerith declared.

"So you noticed too," Zack said.

The two stared at the scenery for a while both at a loss for what to say.

"I love you," Aerith said.

This did not surprise Zack at all. He knew it for what to him was months ago, but to her was a few years ago. The fact that she still wore the pink proved it to him. Maybe the pink is a silly thing to some, but it is their thing. What she would wear the next time they met. And Aerith wore it. But it is so much better to hear it out loud, then to believe and to know that someone loves you back.

"I have been in love since I fell into your life," Zack stated.

"I just want you to stay with me," Aerith said.

"Always," Zack declared.

He pulled Aerith to him and both of their lips met. they just sat there for a while exploring each others lips with each others lips and tongues. Both of them had never felt emotions like this. True Zack was a flirt with women, but he was never serious with a girl, nor had he gotten past the initial flirting stages.

They both broke the kiss and Zack just held her for a few minutes until Aerith said, "I think we should return to the others, or they may worry."

Zack nodded but gave her another quick kiss as they headed back to camp.


End file.
